Warpt Tour
by YodasPatawan
Summary: Anakin escapes to Earth closely followed by ObiWan, why did he escape? Why, do go to warpt tour! Can Warpt Tour handle the two Jedi?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: OK LOL I got this idea while I watching My Chemical Romance Live. What if Anakin escaped to earth and Obi-Wan went after him. Why did Anakin go? Why, to see the Warpt Tour of course!

Unfortunetly, me being only thirteen have never been to warpt tour WAHH! So please excuse me if I am off, by a lot!

Anakin Skywalker quickly put on his Jedi Robe and quietly as he could headed out the door. When he stepped out of the room he and Obi-Wan shared he let out the breath that he had been holding, If Obi-Wan caught him, Obi-Wan would kill him. Thankfully Anakin didn't run into anyone as he made his way to the hangar bay. Well that was to be expected at two thirty in the morning. He found the ship he was tinkering with and quickly jumped in. He set the coordinates to Earth and he was off. Once he figured he was safe and wasn't followed he took off his Jedi Robe revealing (no not his sexy six pack) but a My Chemical Romance tee-shirt. He then slipped on his Trapt sweat-band. He then turned on the C.D. player he made and Helena blasted on.

"Burn! Just like the match you tried to incinerate!" Gerard Way sang.

"Warpt Tour here I come!" Anakin yelled and he went into hyperspace.

Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke suddenly. He felt a tingling in the Force.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said and got up. He headed over to Anakin's room to make sure his young Padawan was okay. He found Anakin's bed empty with a note on it.

"Oh shit!" he said and dropped the note. He ran to his closet and grabbed a tee-shirt and jeans so he'd blend in on earth. Then he headed to the Hangar Bay.

_Dear Obi-Wan,_

_Sorry I went against your orders, but…I AM AT WRAPT TOUR! MUHAHAHA! I left an extra ticket in this envelope in case you want to join me. Insert Anakin grin here_

_Anakin Skywalker_

_NUMBER 1 MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE FAN! _

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any thing affiliated with it. Nor do I own Warpt Tour, Trapt, My Chemical Romance or any other band/ thing affiliated with Warpt Tour. I only own the plot and my motto WHICH IS MINE SO DON'T YOU DARE STEAL! I caught one person using it.

Motto: If you review this chapter or any other, I will review one of your chapters as long as I know what the story is about.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Anakin arrived, Fall Out Boy was playing. He looked around, scanning the crowded area, to see if he saw anyone he recognized from last year.

"Anakin!" A loud female voice called out. Anakin immediately bolted his hand towards his lightsaber hidden in a pocket. He spun around, catching a flash of movement from the corner of his eye. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Alison Johnson, a nineteen-year-old girl who he had met the year before. She was clad in her The Used tee shirt and a pair of well-loved black jeans. Last year, the two had started a huge argument over which band was better, The Used or My Chemical Romance. They had somehow ended up becoming friends and going out to dinner that night, at a small late-night café.

"Hey, Alison," He flashed a boyish grin, "How are you?" He asked, shoving a drunk dude out of his way.

The man stumbled and fell into his friend, laughing. "Dude, I don't what that shit you gave me was, but I need some more." The drunkard continued to titter from the ground.

Alison eyed him. "Alright, nice shirt," she conceded. "The Used still kicks MCR's ass."

"No, they don't," he replied smoothly, raising a slender gold eyebrow.

"_Man, this should be a Jedi exercise!"_ The sandy-haired youth thought, shoving off another drunk dude, this one smelling slightly of old coffee and urine, that had just rammed into him. _"Going to Warped Tour without getting pissed off." _

"**And Sugar we're going down swinging!"**

"So what's the line-up?" He asked her, having to all but shout in her ear to be heard over the music.

"Fall Out Boy, Trapt, The Used, Alkaline Trio, All American Rejects, and some gay band called My Chemical Romance." She recited. She was able to match his tone with ease, obviously an old hat at concerts such as this.

Anakin laughed. "Ha, ha you're SO funny." His words dripped with sarcasm.

"Thank you!" she returned cheerfully over the loud roar. She let out a piercing scream when The Used came on. "C'mon! Let's see if we can push towards the front!" She said, slight breathless with excitement. The two fought their way through the gathered throng – or, rather, Alison shoved people out of her way, as Anakin used his Jedi talents. Ah, the joys of being a Jedi.

"Hey, yo! I was here first, asshole!" Someone yelled at Anakin as he tried to get past him.

"You will let me pass," Anakin said, with a seemingly careless wave of his hand.

"I will let you pass," the guy repeated and shuffled out of the way. Soon Anakin and Alison had neared the stage, the deafening music at an exhilarating level.

………

"I hate Warped Tour," Obi-Wan Kenobi muttered beneath his breath as he approached the front gates. He stepped under a streetlight, wearing a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans. "Well," he began, with the resigned air of a martyr, "Here goes my suicide mission." He gave a guy his ticket and strode through the turnstile, where he was roughly frisked by a security guard. The security guard shoved him in the back, causing Obi-Wan to stumble forward, nearly crashing into a girl. "Sorry," he muttered.

She giggled, slopping beer in a red plastic cup down her front.

He turned away, striding through the archway. It opened onto a platform, where he could see the crowded pavilion. "Great!" he muttered at the size of the crowd.

"_Anakin Skywalker!" _Obi-Wan snapped through the bond he shared with Anakin.

"_Oh, shit!" _Anakin replied.

"'_Oh, shit,' is quit right, Anakin. now where are you"_ Obi-Wan asked.

"_Um… in the crowd!" _

"_Oh, yes, THAT'S helpful!" _Obi-Wan replied and he felt Anakin grin smugly.

"_I know, right! Whoops! Got to go, love this song!" _

The bond was broken.

"Damn," Obi-Wan muttered.

………

"Woo!" Alison screamed, grabbing Anakin by the hand and jumping into the air.

Anakin grinned, "Everyone headband or you're a Separatist!"

**And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got!**

The lead singer of The Used tore off his shirt, throwing it into the audience. Anakin used the Force to make it veer two feet to the left into Alison's outstretched hand!

"Oh my God! I think I am going to die!" She said. Anakin laughed. A couple people tried to wrestle the shirt out of Alison's hand, but she kept a firm grip.

"THANK YOU NEW JERSEY! GOOD NIGHT!" The Used left the stage and Alkaline Trio came on.

A/n: THANK YOU NEKO KUROBAN FOR HELPING ME OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n is there anyone who watches Wild 'n' Out on MTV? Cause I am watching it and I thought it would be MAD funny if Anakin and Obi-Wan went on it. Let me know also if you are REALLY familiar with the show and want to help me let me know in a review or e-mail!

My Chemical Romance went on stage and Anakin screamed.

"Now we're gonna do something that no one does, I'm gonna pick someone to come on stage and sing with us!" Gerard said and the whole audience went ballistic!

"PICK ME!" Anakin yelled. "Damn it pick me! You will pick me!" Anakin said with a wave of his hand.

"Alright I will pick you!" Gerard said pointing at Anakin.

"Hell yea!" Anakin said.

"Fuck you!" A couple people yelled at Anakin. Anakin jumped onto the stage.

"Alright, what's your name?" Gerard asked.

"Anakin," Anakin said with a huge grin.

"Alright! This song was voted the number one summer jam of all time!" Gerard yelled. And My Chemical Romance's I'm Not Okay came on.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

My Chemical Romance and Anakin said. It turned out Anakin was a pretty good singer.

"Aw, hell no!" Obi-wan said when he saw Anakin on stage. "Hell no!" Obi-Wan just stared as Anakin sang his heart out on stage. "This is NOT happening," Obi-Wan muttered.

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out_

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

"GO ANAKIN!" Alison screamed. She was laughing hysterically. Anakin smiled at her and continued singing.

_Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed_

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

"Take it away Anakin!" Gerard said and gave Anakin the microphone. Anakin him a look as if to say "Are you freaking crazy!"

"Sweet!" Anakin said.

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay_

_(Okay)_

Anakin sang and he was amazed how good he sounded. He threw the mic. back to Gerard, who caught it and then jumped into the crowd. He drifted away in the hands of the crowd.

"Anakin everybody!" Gerard said and the crowd went wild.

"Oh yea!" Anakin yelled. "Warped tour rocks my socks!" Anakin drifted back to the stage where he did his final bow and jumped down next to Alison.

"That was amazing!" She said. "You were really good!"

"Thanks," he replied blushing.

"Anakin Skywalker can I talk to you for a minute?" A voice behind Anakin said and someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Damn!"_ Anakin thought.

"I'll see you later Alison!" He yelled as he was pulled backwards through the crowd.

"By Anakin!" she called back. Once Anakin was dragged away from the crowd around to see who grabbed him, even though he already knew who it was.

"Do you know how dead you are?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked.

"Very?" Anakin said. "But I sang really good! Did you see me?"

"Yes I did see," Obi-Wan said, "and you did sing very good. But that's not the point!" He added hurriedly. "I told you not to go to Warped Tour!"

"But…but, I am sorry master, I shouldn't have disobeyed you," Anakin said and gave him the innocent Anakin smile.

"Oh c'mon you know I hate that face," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, why do you think I do it?" Anakin asked and Obi-Wan playfully shoved him. "What's that behind your back?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan hid something behind his back. Anakin grabbed his hand and he pulled a Fall Out Boy tee-shirt out of Obi-Wan's hand. "Ah hah!" Anakin expressed.

"What?" Obi-Wan said. "They rock!" Obi-Wan did the rock sign with his pinky, pointer, and thumb.

"How many beers did you have?" Anakin asked.

"Two!" Obi-Wan replied but Anakin didn't believe him.

"I'm driving tonight," Anakin said and they went off to their ships.

Anakin loaded his ship into Obi-Wan's and they headed back to Coruscant. As they were heading back they fought about what C.D. they should listen to Fall Out Boy or My Chemical Romance.

A/N THE END! LOL THIS WAS SO FUNNY TO WRITE!

**Now remember if you watch Wild 'n' Out and want to help me with that story let me know!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
